The Talent Show
by xoxo-jeanetteluvsalvin-xoxo
Summary: What happens when your big sister signs you up for the school talent show? And then you plan on her revenge? What will happen to these two sisters, and love struck chipmunks?
1. Chapter 1

**What happens when your big sister signs you up for the school talent show? And then you plan on her revenge? What will happen to these two sisters, and love struck chipmunks? Find out in 'The Talent Show'!**

WEDNESDAY EVENING:

"You _what_?" Jeanette asked her sister Brittany. Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, and the Chipmunks were at the Chipettes' tree house, talking about the school day.

"I told you. I signed you up for the talent show." Brittany calmly said.

"Yeah, Jean. I mean, what's the big idea? Don't you want to be in the talent show?" Alvin asked her as he sat on the couch next to Brittany.

"No! Of course not!" Jeanette yelled, causing Theodore to drop the bowl of chips, and Simon to jump, making his homework papers scatter everywhere. "Sorry, Simon." She kneeled down next to him to help pick up the papers.

"It's alright. Why wouldn't you want to be in the talent show, Jeanette?" Simon asked her. Jeanette blushed, seeing that all eyes were on her.

"Well, because of this." She shyly said.

"What?" Eleanor asked, confused. Everyone else had a confused face on, and were still looking at her.

"I get stage fright. Please…don't look at me anymore." She turned around, and headed upstairs. Eleanor and Theodore went into the kitchen for some snacks, Alvin and Brittany just shrugged and continued to watch _Batmunk_, and Simon sighed and followed her upstairs.

UPSTAIRS:

Jeanette lay on her stomach, on her bed, crying. She heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in." She quietly said.

In came Simon, who was playing with his hands. Jeanette sat up in her bed, trying to quickly dry up her tears. Simon sat on her bed next to her, and sighed.

"You know, I think you'll be great in the talent show." He quietly said. Jeanette looked up at him.

"You…do?"

"Yeah. I mean, you're a great singer. And even if you don't sing, you're great with choreography."

"Thanks. But, I know I'm not pretty like Brittany, or cute and adorable like Ellie, so…what's the point? I'm not talented." She hung her head down, and looked at the floor. She then grabbed her purple pillow, and hugged it to her chest. A paper fell out of the pillowcase, and Simon grabbed it.

He read it over. "Jeanette…did you write this?" He handed her the paper, and she fiercely grabbed it.

"Y-yeah. Well, I mean no. It's originally by Uncle Kracker, not me." She shyly said.

"Is it…is it dedicated to someone special?" Simon wasn't looking at her. Instead, he was looking at the floor.

"Well…he _is_ pretty special to me." She looked at the paper in her hands.

"Whom?" He curiously asked her. He tried not to be too curious, but deep inside of him, he wanted her to say his name. Well, because he loved her. He was just too shy to say those three little words to her. After all, she _is _Jeanette.

"You." She quietly said. She didn't dare look at him in the eyes. She couldn't. She didn't want to see her best friend's expression. If he didn't like her back, then their friendship would be too…awkward. But, she loved him, and she was telling him the truth. She would never, ever lie to Simon.

"M-me?" Simon was looking at her with wide eyes. _Either she values our friendship, or she loves me back. But, I highly doubt it. Jeanette…loving me? Yeah, right…well, maybe…just maybe…she does…_

"Yes, you. Look at you, Simon. I mean, your corny sense of humor always makes me laugh. It's just that when I'm around you…" She drifted off, and looked at him. She read the words from the paper.

_You're better than the best…_

_I'm lucky just to linger in your life…_

_Cooler than the flip side of my pillow…that's right._

_Completely unaware…_

_Nothing can compare to where you send me_

_Let me know that it's ok, yeah it's ok_

_And the moments where my good times start to fade…_

Jeanette smiled at Simon to make sure he was listening to her. He gave her a smile back, and nodded his head, waiting for her to sing.

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed_

_Sing like a bird_

_Dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold_

_Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Ohh you make me smile_

Simon smiled at her, and sang the next verse. He sat next to her so that they were shoulder to shoulder.

_Even when you're gone_

_Some how you come along_

_Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that_

_You steal away the rain and just like that…_

Simon wrapped his arm around Jeanette, and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed_

_Sing like a bird_

_Dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold_

_Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Ohh you make me smile_

Jeanette sang the next verse, and looked up at Simon. He looked down at her, and they both were…smiling.

_Don't know how I lived without you_

_Cause every time I get around you_

_I see the best of me inside your eyes_

_You make me smile_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold_

_Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

They both sang the next verse in perfect harmony, both smiling and blushing.

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed_

_Sing like a bird_

_Dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold_

_Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Ohh you make me smile (you make me smile)_

_Ohh you make me smile (you make me smile)_

_Ohh you make me smile…_

They leaned in and touched noses. They failed to notice their siblings standing in the doorway. They all clapped and cheered, which made the two jump in surprise.

"Uh, h-hey guys." Simon nervously said as he moved away from Jeanette a little. He took his arm back from Jeanette and was, of course, blushing.

"How long have you been standing there?" Jeanette worriedly asked. She hoped that they wouldn't say _long enough_ or _the whole time_.

"We came in here about a few seconds ago." Eleanor explained.

"Yeah. We wanted to play a game." Theodore said.

"But, we can see you guys found a way to…uh…pass time." Brittany said, waving her hand as she said that.

"Yeah, what were guys doing in here? Playing spin the bottle?" Alvin asked.

"No, we were-" Simon was interrupted by his big brother.

"No need to explain, little bro. I know what you were doing."

"We were talking about-" Jeanette was interrupted by Brittany.

"How much you love each other? We get it, we get it."

"No, we-"

"Were making out?"

"No…not that. We-" Simon was yet again interrupted.

"Were French kissing?" Alvin asked.

"Would you just let them explain what really happened?" Eleanor impatiently asked Brittany and Alvin. She then blushed when everyone looked at her.

"Thanks, Ellie." Jeanette thanked her little sister. God, she loved her. She was the fight breaker upper, and she would always make her sisters breakfast. She was the sister Jeanette always wanted and loved. Of course, she loved Brittany, but…Eleanor was just a bit…nicer than Brittany. Brittany was…um…is…the spoiled little brat…who gets what she wants all the time. But, Jeanette loved her anyway.

"Well, ahem. You see…" Simon and Jeanette explained the recent events that happened earlier. Theodore sat on Eleanor's beanbag, Eleanor sat on her bed, criss-cross applesauce, and Alvin and Brittany were both on Brittany's bed, lying on their stomachs.

"Oh…so you guys were just talking about the talent show?" Alvin asked.

"And you sang that song?" Eleanor asked, adding onto Alvin's question.

"And then you just touched noses? Nothing more?" Theodore finished.

"Yup. That's it." Simon and Jeanette both said.

"Hey, Jean?" Brittany asked her sister.

"Yeah?"

"Do you still wanna do the talent show?"

"Absolutely not!" Jeanette yelled, walking towards the door.

"Why not?" Eleanor asked.

"I told you! I get stage fright! I am not! Underline not! NOT performing in the talent show!" She slammed the door and made her way to the Chipmunks' house.

"What's her problem?" Alvin randomly asked. Everyone just sighed.

**Wow! That was a long chapter! Anyways…leave nice reviews, ok?**


	2. Chapter 2

JEANETTE AND DAVE:

"I just don't know what to do, Dave." Jeanette sighed. She was sitting on the couch, and Dave was sitting in his recliner.

"I understand." He nodded and took a sip of his tea.

"I mean, I feel like I'm being pressured into this whole thing." Jeanette moved her teacup around in her hands, and then took a drink.

"Uh-huh." Dave was reading his paper, and acted like he was listening. Not that he didn't care about Jeanette or her problems, it's just that he felt a little bit like a counselor everyday because Alvin, Simon, and Theodore told their problems to him too.

"And, I have no honest clue why Brittany would do such a thing!"

"Well, maybe you should-" Dave began.

"I got it! I'll sign Brittany up for the science fair! Oh, it's the perfect revenge!" Jeanette stood up and ran to the door. "Thanks, Dave!" She slammed the door behind her.

Dave just sat there and said, "Anytime."

**Ahhh! Short chapter! Oh, well…review! Pwetty pwease!**


	3. Chapter 3

SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY (THURSDAY):

Brittany was walking with Ashlyn and Tayla to their next class. Brittany didn't notice that everyone was carrying a piece of paper and laughing when she passed by. Ashlyn and Tayla were given the same piece of paper and they laughed at Brittany too. They walked off.

"Guys? Guys? Where'd you go?" Brittany looked around to see everyone laughing at her. She ripped a piece of paper from a locker. It said:

SCIENCE FAIR CONTESTANTS:

JOHNATHON NORMAN

CHASE PATRICK

JESSICA MORGAN

KEVIN MOORE

FRED FIGGLEHORN

BERTHA DUPAUL

JEANETTE MILLER

SIMON SEVILLE

BRITTANY MILLER

Brittany crumbled the paper in her hand, and yelled, "JEANETTE!" She stormed into the science class, not caring that she was in the middle of an experiment with Simon by her side.

"I am going to kill you Jeanette!" Brittany yelled.

"Me? What did I do?" Jeanette asked innocently.

"Don't 'what did I do' me! You signed me up for the science fair, you…geek!"

"Oh, that's it!" Jeanette pounced on Brittany and started pulling her hair. Brittany was smacking her face, and trying to push Jeanette off of her.

Brittany pushed Jeanette onto the floor, and held her arms down. She punched her in the face five or six times. Jeanette struggled to get out of her grasp. Jeanette got away from her hands, and got back on top of her.

Simon pulled Jeanette away from Brittany, and Alvin pulled Brittany away from Jeanette. They led them both to the principal's office.

IN THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE:

"You threatened to climb inside of her…and build a nest." Dr. Rubin told Jeanette. Brittany and Alvin were waiting in the waiting room. Simon and Jeanette were in the principal's office, that is, after Jeanette and Brittany got cleaned up.

"That was out of line. Um, I'm not even sure that's physically possible." Jeanette explained.

"I should suspend both of you girls."

"No, no, no! Please, Dr. Rubin! I don't want this to be on my permanent record! Please!" Jeanette begged.

"Jeanette, you're one of the best students in this school. I guess I could let this one slide. But only once."

"Why are you being so nice to me, Dr. Rubin?"

"Well, to be honest, I am a little fan of you."

"What about my sisters?"

"Well, I mostly like you."

Jeanette blushed. "Wow, thanks, Dr. Rubin."

"Your quite welcome. Now, Mr. Seville, would you like for me to call your father?"

"Um, yes, Dr. Rubin." Simon shyly said as he played with his hands.

"Very well, then. Excuse me, I'll just step out for a moment." She left the two chipmunks in her office.

"Simon, if you want to, you can stay at school." Jeanette said, breaking the awkward silence.

"No, it's alright. You need someone to stay with you and help take care of your wounds."

"But, what about our science project? Someone has to present it."

"Don't worry. Miss Ortega said we could present it on Monday."

"Okay. Oh, and Simon?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being a friend."

"You're welcome." Dr. Rubin walked back into the room.

"Mr. Seville is on his way here to come get you, Jeanette." She said as she sat back down in her seat.

"Um, Dr. Rubin? If I may…um, may I go with Jeanette?"

"I don't see why that can't be arranged."

"Thanks, Dr. Rubin."

Dave showed up ten minutes later and dropped off Simon and Jeanette at the chipmunk's house, since he still had to work.

"Jeanette…do you still want to do the talent show?" Simon randomly asked. Simon and Jeanette were doing their homework together on the couch.

"Well…I've been thinking about it…why?"

"I wanted to know if you thought about…doing a duet…with me…" He shyly said.

"Well, I…I guess that would be alright…"

**Ahhh…ness! I am super stuck! Ok, so…you know they want to sing a duet, right? Well…what should I put after that? PM me for ides, please!**


End file.
